


4 Mal als Johann sich in Schweigen aufgeilte und 1 Mal als er etwas dagegen unternahm

by i_am_a_hog



Series: Schoethe [12]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: M/M, umm gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/pseuds/i_am_a_hog
Summary: 4+1





	4 Mal als Johann sich in Schweigen aufgeilte und 1 Mal als er etwas dagegen unternahm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RStiltskinned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RStiltskinned/gifts).



> Forgive mistakes, i a m busy

1.

Bevor Johann Friedrich persönlich kennen gelernt hatte, war er ihm doch schon aufgefallen. Der Name Schiller war ihm in den vergangenen Jahren öfter über den Weg gelaufen, doch beeindruckt war Johann kaum.

Er war müde, seine Kleidung saß gerade unangenehm eng und allgemein war ihm unwohl zumute, doch er konnte jetzt nicht gehen, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen. Mit einem bewusst übertriebenen Seufzer lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und wandte die Augen von jedem ab, der ihn eventuell ansprechen wollen könnte. Gelangweilt und etwas schläfrig ließ er seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen und atmete tief durch. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde schließlich von einem hochgewachsenen Rotschopf gefesselt, der am anderen Ende des Raumes mit einer merklich kleineren Person in ein Gespräch vertieft war. Seine leicht gelockten Haare waren in seinem Nacken zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und seine ohnehin beeindruckende Statur war allein dadurch beeinträchtigt, dass er etwas vorübergebeugt war.

Johann lächelte in sich hinein und drehte sich etwas in Richtung des Mannes. Bei genauerem Betrachten fiel ihm auf, dass der Jüngere sich wohl sozial höher einschätzte, als er es tatsächlich war, doch Johann war nicht weniger interessiert. In Italien hatte er gelernt, diese Seite seiner Sexualität zu akzeptieren und auszuleben, doch nun wo er zurück in Weimar war, fiel es ihm schwerer als zuvor solchen Reizen zu widerstehen und sie zu unterdrücken. Dieser Mann passte perfekt in Johanns Beuteschema.

Doch als er ihm als Friedrich Schiller vorgestellt wurde und er sich als unangenehm und viel zu beeindruckt von Johanns Sturm und Drang Phase entpuppte, fiel es ihm auf einmal sehr viel leichter, dessen gutes Aussehen zu ignorieren.

* * *

 

2.

Als Johann mehr als ein halbes Jahrzehnt später einen Brief von Schiller erhielt, wollte er diesen nicht unbedingt öffnen. Ihm war der andere Dichter nicht sympathisch und Johann war durchaus froh, Schiller an Jena gebunden zu haben, doch aus irgend einem Grund öffnete er den Brief doch – selbst wenn er es nur aus Langeweile und gezwungener Höflichkeit tat.

Schillers Anfrage mit der Hoffnung auf Zusammenarbeit war überraschend. Weniger überraschend waren die beigefügten Seiten Analyse seines eigenen Geistes und Genius. Schiller wollte ihm schmeicheln – eventuell entsprachen seine Worte sogar seiner wahren Meinung – und Johann war sich dessen voll bewusst, aber trotzdem kam Schillers Brief äußerst gut bei ihm an.

Im Moment arbeitete er an nichts Großem; er hatte seine angefangenen Projekte, doch nichts schien so wirklich voran zu gehen. Also beschloss Johann, Schiller zuzusagen.

Als einige Monate später ebendieser in einem Sessel gegenüber von Johann saß und scheinbar nicht aufhören konnte, über die Genialität von Pentametern zu sprechen, während er konzentriert ins Feuer blickte, wusste Johann, dass er eindeutig die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Seit er Schiller das letzte Mal betrachtet hatte, waren Jahre vergangen und dieser hatte sich verändert. Wo er damals Ende zwanzig gewesen war, sein Gesicht zwar schon ausgemerzt von Krankheit und ungesunden Arbeitsgewohnheiten, war er nun doch älter und in die Kanten seiner Schädelstruktur hineingewachsen. Wenn überhaupt möglich, gefiel er Johann sogar noch besser, doch er wusste auch besser, dass er absolut keine Chance hatte, jemals mehr als diese entstehende Freundschaft mit Schiller zu haben.

Auch Johanns Blick wanderte zu den Flammen des Kaminfeuers; seine Aufmerksamkeit kehrte zurück zu Friedrichs Monolog.

* * *

 

3.

Als diese zwei Wochen verstrichen waren, war sich Johann sicher. Sein Herz und seine Seele brannten vor Verlangen nach Schiller, doch dieser zeigte kaum nennenswertes Interesse an Johann. Also reichte er Schiller zum Abschied nur seine Hand. Das letzte, was er wollte, war Schiller abzuschrecken. Womit Johann jedoch absolut nicht gerechnet hätte, war Schillers andere Hand, die er nach Johanns Seite ausstreckte und ihn näher zog. Überrascht schlang Johann seine Arme um Friedrich und erwiderte die Umarmung. In diesem Moment brachen alle jene Emotionen über ihn hinein, die er versucht hatte zu verdrängen. Schiller war ihm so nah, endlich spürte er ihn, strich mit einem Finger sanft über die Haut an Schillers Nacken und fühlte dessen Reaktion; heißer Atem neben seinem Ohr.

"Bis zum nächsten Mal", flüsterte Johann fast unhörbar, doch Friedrich nickte als sie sich trennten.

"I' schreib dir an' Brief wenn i dahoim ben."

Johann lächelte nur bis Schiller in die Kutsche gestiegen war, die Johann bezahlt hatte. Dann schlug er die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Dieser Moment bedeutete gar nichts; sicher, dies war mehr als was Johann seinen anderen Freunden an Zuneigung zeigte, aber vielleicht war Schiller anders. Vielleicht ging er mit seinen Freunden so um. Immerhin entsprangen sie beide fast unterschiedlichen Generationen: Johann war ein ganzes Jahrzehnt älter als sein junger Kollege.. was ihm nur ein weiteres Argument gegen alles worauf er hoffte, verschaffte.

Doch Johann konnte sich nicht beherrschen. Er wollte Friedrich näher, wollte seinen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren und dieses schreckliche Schwäbeln den Rest seiner Tage hören. Und Johann war sich allzu bewusst, dass er sich verhielt wie ein frisch verliebtes Schulmädchen.

* * *

 

4.

Jahre waren vergangen und endlich war es so weit: Schiller würde in nur wenigen Tagen nach Weimar ziehen und endlich würden sowohl ihre Besuche als auch ihre brieflichen Korrespondenzen weitaus weniger Zeit und Aufwand in Anspruch nehmen.

Einige Monate nach Schillers erstem Besuch, als Johanns unangemessene Gefühle immer noch nicht abklingen wollten, hatte er sich damit abgefunden, dass er wohl oder übel damit leben musste, bis sie das taten. Doch abgeklungen waren sie nie. Falls irgend möglich waren sie noch gewachsen. Johann hatte Schiller schon länger nicht mehr persönlich gesehen, doch er war sich nicht sicher, wie viel Zurückhaltung noch in ihm steckte.

Jedes Mal wenn er Schiller erblickte, schien dieser trotz wiederholter Krankheit und wachsender Schwäche schöner zu werden.

Und dann war es so weit.

Schillers erster Besuch nach dem Umzug verging wie im Sturm und alles, woran Johann sich erinnern konnte waren diese feinen Gesichtszüge und die eindringlichen hellen Augen. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Schillers Haare sich aus seinem Zopf gelöst hatten und in Locken um sein Gesicht fielen und wie Johann seine Hände in den Taschen zu Fäusten ballen musste, um ihm nicht diese losen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Schillers Lippen sich bewegt hatten und wie sehr er gegen das Verlangen, sie zu Küssen ankämpfen musste, doch er erinnerte sich kaum an die Worte, die diese Lippen verlassen hatten.

Johann wusste, dass er die Sache ins Reine bringen musste; jetzt, da Schiller nur wenige Minuten entfernt lebte konnte er sich solche Geheimnisse nicht mehr erlauben. Und wenn Schiller danach nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollte, gab es in Weimar genügend andere, die ihn inspirierten, sodass er nicht umsonst hier hergezogen war.

* * *

 

+1

Seine Entscheidung stand fest: Johann musste mit Schiller sprechen. Und Schiller schien zu bemerken, dass irgend etwas nicht stimmte, als er Johann wortlos in sein Arbeitszimmer folgte. Sie setzten sich und Johann holte tief Luft.

„Mein Werthester…“ begann er, wurde jedoch sogleich von Schiller unterbrochen.

„Friedrich.“

„Bitte?“

Schiller hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nennen Sie mich Friedrich.“

Johanns Herz begann zu rasen.

„Johann“, erwiderte er. Friedrich nickte und ein kleines Lächeln erstrahlte auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich muss mit dir reden.“ Es fühlte sich seltsam an, Schiller – Friedrich nun so plötzlich zu duzen, doch aus irgend einem Grund war es auch genau richtig. Johann wandte seinen Blick ab, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Seit Jahren trage ich das jetzt mit mir herum und jetzt ist es an der Zeit, ehrlich mit dir zu sein.“ Es war unangenehm, doch die Worte kamen leichter als Johann erwartet hatte.

„Ich liebe dich. Ich dachte, es vergeht, aber es ist geblieben. Die ganzen Gefühle. Seit Jahren. Und jetzt wo du hier bist. Ich wollte dir nichts vorspielen. Und ich wollte mich nicht länger zurückhalten müssen.“

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah noch immer an die Wand – bloß nicht zu Friedrich hinüber.

„Oh“, war die einzige Antwort. Johann fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die ergrauenden Haare. Natürlich wollte Friedrich nichts von ihm. Johann hätte nichts sagen sollen. Wenn Friedrich nun ging und nie mehr wiederkehrte könnte Johann sich das niemals verzeihen.

„Es tut mir leid“, stammelte er im Bewusstsein, dass diese Worte nichts ändern würden. Doch dann hob Friedrich eine Hand und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen Johanns Wange hinab zu seinem Kinn.

„Nein. Danke dir“, murmelte Friedrich und plötzlich fuhr seine andere Hand in Johanns Haar, hielt ihn fest während Friedrich ungeschickt seine Lippen gegen Johanns presste.

Es war mehr als ein Jahrzehnt vergangen seit Johann einen anderen Mann geküsst hatte, doch der Wunsch, Friedrich zu küssen, ließ diese Zeit wesentlich kürzer erscheinen und Johann begann sogleich den Kuss zu erwidern. Er zog Friedrich zu sich und öffnete seine Lippen.

Als sie sich trennten ließ Johann seine Augen geschlossen und wartete darauf, aus diesem Traum aufzuwachen. Wie konnte dies tatsächlich geschehen?

„I‘ hätt mi nie ‘traut, ‘was zu saga“, flüsterte Friedrich und küsste Johanns Mundwinkel, bevor er ihn gegen seine Brust zog.

Johann hörte Friedrichs Herzschlag und fühlte sich, als ob er vor Erleichterung abheben könnte, wenn Friedrichs Arme ihn nicht auf dem Erdboden hielten.

**Author's Note:**

> thank for the read. <3


End file.
